Cenicienta (personaje)/Galería
Galería de imágenes de Cenicienta. Arte Conceptual 4b047355d813fa1fd8cca9ecab31d655.jpg c5c3a5abb974ba3a548470b752a426e5.jpg 3b28f808740222ef8dd69d96e205199c.jpg cinderella16.jpg 73e3f17a640b4365f90164cb01db6d72.jpg 12830_10151078350041193_810487217_n.png 98383344_o.jpg Marc-Davis-Cinderella.jpg 1917205_182347256192_1630401_n.jpg 1917205_182347261192_7909327_n.jpg 1933806_179463171192_7347656_n.jpg 542368b010a7ffbfba6fcce217b6e5a0.jpg Películas Cinderella CenicientaSirvienta.png|Cenicienta con su ropa de sirvienta. Young_Cinderella.png|Cenicienta de niña con su padre, Comandante y Bruno. Pájaros_despiertan_Cenicienta.png|Los Pájaros despiertan a Cenicienta. Cenicienta_lleva_desayuno.png|Cenicienta lleva el desayuno a su madrastra y sus hermanastras. Cenicienta_friega.png|Cenicienta friega el suelo. Cenicienta_burbuja.png|Cenicienta se ve reflejada en una burbuja. Cenicienta_huellas.png|Cenicienta ve que Lucifer ha llenado el suelo de huellas. Mensajero_carta_Cenicienta.png|Cenicienta recibe una carta del Mensajero Real. Cenicienta_viejo_vestido.png|Cenicienta con un viejo vestido. Cenicienta_vestido_arreglado.png|Cenicienta descubre su vestido arreglado por los Ratones. Cenicienta_nuevo_vestido.png|Cenicienta lista para ir al baile con vestido arreglado. Cenicienta_vestido_roto.png|Cenicienta con el vestido roto por sus hermanastras. Cenicienta_llora.png|Cenicienta llora al no poder ir al baile. HadaMadrina_aparece_Cenicienta.png|El Hada Madrina aparece ante Cenicienta. Cenicienta&HadaMadrina.png|Cenicienta se sorprende al ver a su Hada Madrina. Cenicienta_vestido_magia.png|Cenicienta consigue un vestido con la magia del Hada Madrina. HadaMadrina_explica_hechizo.png|El Hada Madrina explica a Cenicienta que el hechizo se romperá a las doce de la noche. Cenicienta_conoce_Príncipe.png|Cenicienta conoce al Príncipe. Cenicienta_baila_Príncipe.png|Cenicienta baila con el Príncipe. Cenicienta_doce.png|Cenicienta se marcha del baile al dar las doce. Cenicienta_pierde_zapato.png|Cenicienta pierde un zapato cuando huye del baile. Cenicienta_huye_baile.png|Cenicienta huye del baile. Cenicienta_acaba_hechizo.png|A Cenicienta se le empieza a acabar el hechizo. Cenicienta_fin_hechizo.png|Cenicienta al finalizar el hechizo. Cenicienta_conserva_zapato.png|Cenicienta ve que todavía conserva el zapato. Cenicienta_LadyTremaine_puerta.png|Cenicienta ve a Lady Tremaine en la puerta. Cenicienta_encerrada.png|Cenicienta es encerrada por Lady Tremaine. Cenicienta_mira_cerradura.png|Cenicienta ve por la cerradura que los Ratones van a salvarla. Cenicienta_y_Duque.png|Cenicienta acompaña al Gran Duque para probarse el zapato. Cenicienta_zapato_roto.png|Cenicienta y el Duque ven que el zapato se ha roto. Cenicienta_otro_zapato.png|Tras romperse el zapato, Cenicienta muestra que tiene el otro. Cenicienta_prueba_zapato.png|Cenicienta se prueba el zapato. Mickey's Magical Christmas ToonsBestChristmas.png|Cenicienta (derecha) cantando The Best Christmas of All. Mickey's House of Villains Moiras_asustan_Princesas.png|Las Moiras asustan a Cenicienta, Bella y Aurora. Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Cenicienta y Sofia.png|Cenicienta y Sofia. Series House of Mouse Cenicienta_ofrece_calabaza_Mickey.png|Cenicienta ofrece a Mickey su calabaza a cambio de un nuevo transporte. Cola_Dibus_HoM.png|Cenicienta (izquierda) en una cola. Donald&Princesas.png|Cenicienta y otras princesas con Donald en Mickey's April Fools. Sofia the First Cenicienta_SofiaTheFirst.png|Cenicienta en Sofia the First. Videojuegos Kingdom Hearts CenicientaKH.png|Cenicienta en los juegos de Kingdom Hearts. Cenicienta_sirvienta_KH.png|Cenicienta con su ropa de sirvienta en Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. CenicientaVentus&Jaq.png|Cenicienta con Ventus y Jaq. HadaMadrina_aparece_Cenicienta_KH.png|El Hada Madrina aparece ante Cenicienta. Cenicienta_baila_Príncipe_KH.png|Cenicienta baila con el Príncipe. SoraDonaldGoofy&Princesas.png|Cenicienta y las Princesas del Corazón con Sora, Donald y Goofy. Disney Universe Cenicienta_DisneyUniverse.png|Disfraz de Cenicienta. Disney INFINITY Cenicienta_ciudadano_DisneyINFINITY.png|Cenicienta como ciudadano. Disney Magical World Cenicienta_DisneyMagicalWorld.png|Cenicienta en Disney Magical World. Parques y espectáculos 14446049_1124266444309167_128535739109928598_n.jpg open-uri20150608-27674-1y2e1s7_36b61964.jpeg PFH-Cinderella-Girl.jpg 14484754_1124266944309117_5324272356598656370_n.jpg Characters-Around-MK-15.jpg 1897985_10152291702853274_251343399_n.jpg 0912ZX_1811AN.jpg skdjfrq3r.jpg Mercancía Oficial Peluches Cinderella plush.jpg Cinderella dress plush.jpg Cinderella Plush Doll.jpg Disney Cinderella Plush Wedding Doll.jpg Disney Posh Paws Princess Cinderella.jpg Princess Doll Cinderella Plush Toy.jpg Disney Animators' Collection Cinderella Plush Doll.jpg Juguetería 299145_10150337853576193_1238433533_n.jpg Figuras especiales Cinderella Couture de Force Figurine by Enesco.jpg Cinderella Art Deco Couture de Force Figurine.jpg midnight at the ball cinderella with castle dress figurine.jpg Disney Princess Sonata Cinderella Figurine by Jim Shore.jpg Disney Traditions by Jim Shore Cinderella Figurine Romantic Waltz.jpg JIM SHORE DISNEY TRADITIONS - CINDERELLA DREAM WORD FIGURINE.jpg Enesco Disney Traditions by Jim Shore Cinderella.jpg Cinderella Figurine with Jaq and Gus.jpg Disney Traditions designed by Jim Shore for Enesco From Cinderella Figurine.jpg Disney Traditions by Jim Shore Cinderella Riding a Carousel Horse Figurine.jpg Cinderella And Belle-Disney Princesses Bookends.jpg Magical Transformation-Cinderella Carved By Heart Figurine.jpg Happily Ever After-Cinderella and Prince Wedding Figurine.jpg Jim Shore Disney Traditions - Cinderella Story Book Figurine.jpg Bibbidi Bobbidi Yule-Cinderella Snowman Figurine.jpg cinderella dress musical figure jim shore.jpg Disney Traditions Cinderella Christmas Tidings of Friendship Statue.jpg Cinderella Music Box Figure by Precious Moments.jpg Cinderella Musical Figurine by Precious Moments.jpg Cinderella Shadow Box by Precious Moments.jpg Second Birthday Cinderella Figurine by Precious Moments.jpg Cinderella and Prince Charming Figure by Precious Moments.jpg Precious Moments Cinderella - Cinderella Castle LED Musical.jpg Precious Moments Cinderella Disney Showcase Porcelain Analog Clock Figure.jpg Disney CINDERELLA FIGURINE Glass Slippers Your Love Perfect Fit Precious Moments.jpg Precious Moments Disney Cinderella.jpg Precious Moments Disney Cinderella Carousel Musical.jpg Disney Cinderella Birthday Musical Figurine by Precious Moments.jpg Precious Moments Cinderella Happy Birthday Lights Up Musical Dome Water Globe.jpg A Wonderful Dream Come True Precious Moments Disney.jpg Have Faith in Your Dreams - Cinderella Figurine Enchanting Disney Collection.jpg Cinderella Porcelain Bell by The Bradford.jpg Disney Showcase Cinderella Bride Figurine.jpg Enesco Disney by Britto Cinderella 65th Anniversary Figurine.jpg Lenox Disney Cinderella- Cinderella Figurine.jpg Disney's Cinderella Enchanted Dream Figurine.jpg A Royal Introduction Prince and Cinderella Figurine.jpg Disney's Cinderella & Prince Cake Topper.jpg Lenox Cinderella Wedding Cake Topper.jpg Cinderella and Prince Charming Figurine by Arribas - Walt Disney World.jpg Swarovskicinderella.jpg Ornamentos 2008 Disney Store Cinderella Christmas Ornament.jpg 2009 Disney Store Cinderella Winter Christmas Ornament.jpg Double-Sided Medallion Ornament Cinderella.jpg Double-Sided Medallion Ornament Cinderella 2.jpg 2007 Disney Store Cinderella Christmas Ornament.jpg 2010 Disney Store Cinderella Winter Christmas Ornament.jpg Disfraces disney limited edition cinderella costume.jpg Cinderella Costume for Kids.jpg cinderella light up costume dress.jpg Disney Store Cinderella Dress Costume Princess Fancy.jpg Cinderella Costume Collection for Girls.jpg Disney Store Princess Cinderella Costume Ball Gown Dress.jpg Disney Store Princess Cinderella Costume Ball Gown Dress for Girls.jpg Disney Store Little Girls Light Up Princess Cinderella Costume Dress Blue.jpg Heart-Shaped Jewel Cinderella Costume.jpg Cinderella Two Piece Set Blue Pink Dress Gown Costume With Cape Disney Store.jpg Cinderella Costume for Kids 2017.jpg Cinderella Costume for Kids 2018.jpeg Cinderella Signature Costume for Kids 2018.jpeg Cinderella Costume for Baby Disney Store.jpg Cinderella Costume Bodysuit for Baby 2018.jpeg Deluxe Cinderella Wedding Costume for Girls.jpg Disney Store Deluxe Cinderella Wedding Costume Dress Heart shaped Jewel.jpg DISNEY STORE PRINCESS CINDERELLA DELUXE COSTUME.jpg Disney Store Princess Cinderella Wedding Gown Halloween Costume Dress.jpg Heart-Shaped Jewel Cinderella Bouquet.jpg Cinderella Light-Up Wand 2017.jpg Cinderella Costume Shoes for Kids.jpg Disney Store Cinderella ROSES LIGHT UP Glass Slippers Shoes Girls.jpg Heart-Shaped Jewel Cinderella Shoes.jpg 104300M-1.jpg Cinderella Light-Up Costume Shoes for Kids 2017.jpg Cinderella Tiara for Kids 2017.jpg Cinderella Jewelry Set 2017.jpg Otras CuadroVariosPersonajes01.png|Cuadro con Cenicienta y varios personajes Disney. Cenicienta y Príncipe cameo en Mickey Mouse.png|Cenicienta realiza un cameo con el príncipe en Mickey Mouse. 14479682_10153837316211193_4123474017624927648_n.jpg 1240514_10151555900451193_1769325755_n.png 13100827_10153419814321193_3436855927693345322_n.jpg 13450720_10153504678311193_4483345861823674632_n.jpg 15391142_10153952733326193_6637938021534368100_n.jpg 16708685_10154110167501193_6262275417036475338_n.jpg 17951641_10154274000911193_7552627424923004688_n.jpg 13557655_10153529003706193_8856750205523879479_n.jpg 15781673_10154015406531193_4208351819836236105_n.jpg 15665728_10153989565516193_2040099065004507372_n.png en:Cinderella (character)/Gallery hr:Pepeljuga (lik)/Galerija it:Cenerentola (personaggio)/Gallery ru:Золушка (персонаж)/Галерея Categoría:Galerías de imágenes Categoría:Galerías de imágenes de personajes Categoría:Galerías de imágenes de Princesas Disney